


Pepper Joins the Battle!

by Sciencelings



Series: Peter Parker's Almost Parents [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, Holy Trinity of Peter Parkers Living Parental figures, May and Pepper friendship, Pepper as Rescue, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciencelings/pseuds/Sciencelings
Summary: Pepper joins the team of people who want to protect Peter Parker.





	Pepper Joins the Battle!

Pepper had met Peter sure, she understood why her fiance was so protective and caring towards him, the kid was like a mini version of Tony. Unfortunately, that included his self-care habits. Needless to say, he had none. 

 

In some ways, Peter was worse than Tony. Peter had school to deal with as well as the incessant need to impress his mentor. (Which he already did on multiple occasions, judging by the way Tony talked about him and all of his little accomplishments.) Peter also spent all of his free time being a vigilante and saving cats for old ladies. This all meant that Peter never slept and after a while, it was affecting him.

 

Pepper had been working on some paperwork in her office at the tower and was honestly sick of it and ready to go a few floors up to pass out in her big comfy bed next to Tony, who was likely not even sleeping and just playing with some over-the-top idea on a Stark brand tablet if he wasn’t in the workshop. 

 

Thankfully, F.R.I.D.A.Y. gave her a reason to leave her office. It wasn’t the reason she had expected though.

 

“Boss? I am programmed to inform you that my creator and the spider-ling have fallen asleep in the workshop. Due to them having panic disorders or heightened senses, I am not allowed to wake them up. I would advise checking up on them.” The AI said calmly. 

 

“Save a few pictures in our personal database. I’ll be right there.” Pepper automatically smiled at the image that she imagined. 

 

“I’m already ahead of you boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. sounded like she was smiling if she had a face. Pepper made her way back to her penthouse and said goodbye to the rest of the late night workers on her way there. 

 

The workshop attached to the top private floors for Tony’s convenience. It made it incredibly easy for Pepper to get to as it was practically its own floor. Pepper tried to be as quiet as she could as to not disturb the sleeping genius’ and her curiosity was a little bit overwhelming. 

 

Pepper was not disappointed. Although they weren’t immediately visible, it didn’t take long to find them. Tony was slumped over a desk with his head in his arms, slightly tilted to one side. This was the side where Peter was leaning against him. Peter’s hair was a little wild, indicating that he didn’t fall asleep attached to Tony, he just got there. In any case, it was adorable. 

 

While Tony and Peter snoozed in unison, Pepper made the picture F.R.I.D.A.Y. took her cellphone background and she debated whether to let them sleep or wake them up so they don’t get sore. Pepper compromised by bringing in a few blankets and pillows from the nearby home theater and set them up to make sure her boys wouldn’t wake up with full body cramps. 

 

Peter adjusted himself and blinked his eyes half open and miles away from awake. He looked at her with a confused expression but seemed oblivious to his closeness to Tony. 

 

“MsPotts?” Peter slurred only a little louder than a whisper. 

 

“You can go back to sleep Peter. You looked kind of tired,” Pepper said as she gave in to the urge to comb her fingers through his hair. His eyes fluttered for a moment, obviously too out of it to really process anything. 

 

“Okay…” Peter sighed and went back to his place resting on Tony’s side. Pepper smiled a bit and kissed both of her boys on their scalps before leaving to have some well needed alone time. 

Neither Tony nor Peter had to know that she had kept an eye on them through F.R.I.D.A.Y. and she saw when Tony woke up and carried Peter to his bedroom in the tower. She also saw, in HD, Tony tuck the kid in with heart-crushing gentleness. 

 

Needless to say, she saved the video and planned on watching it every time Tony tried to convince the world of his heartlessness. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

New Messages

To: May Parker  
From: Pepper Potts

Pepper: I think you would appreciate this. 

Pepper sent Naptime.png

May: Holy fuck. I have a new phone background. 

Pepper: Too bad, I’m already having it framed. I’m hanging several copies around the tower tomorrow. 

May: You should get a painting commissioned of it. 

Pepper: I like the way you think…

May: Hang it in your office at the tower. 

Pepper: I was thinking about the lobby instead. There's a picture of Howard that I want to replace.

May: Tony's father always looks grumpy anyway. 

Pepper: Haven’t you been working all day? It’s late, you should get some sleep.

May: You’re literally the CEO of a massive company. You should get sleep too. 

Pepper: You literally work 12 hours a day. Go to sleep.

May: no u

Pepper: Fine. goodnight. 

May: wait no

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Pepper formally joined the club of Peter’s parental figures when he made her almost have her first heart attack. 

 

Tony was gone, figuring out some Avengers things, and Pepper just had to keep an eye on Peter’s suit status on the edge of her screen while she worked. Easy peasy. It was only easy peasy for the first two days. 

 

Then Peter got stabbed. And Pepper was too far away to have Happy drive her. So she did something that she didn’t believe she would need to do in a less than apocalyptic scenario. She activated the rescue protocol. 

 

During one of his tech binges, Tony had made her a suit that he assured would just be for emergencies. He didn’t plan on her doing what he did but he wanted to do all he could to protect her if something bad happened. Instead of using it to protect her, Pepper decided to use it to help the kid that had slowly become part of her family. 

 

She had been in her office at the time, not really working on something terribly important or urgent when F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed her of the situation. Because of course, Peter wouldn’t want help and his AI would be required to go behind his back. Pepper was thankful for the tattletale protocol. 

 

“-said not to call- oh hey Ms. Potts...” Peter said nervously through her earpiece. 

 

“Cut the shit Pete, what happened.” She said quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Peter was silent for a moment before he answered timidly. 

 

“I got stabbed… “

 

“How much blood have you lost?” Pepper asked as she got out of her chair and started to run towards where the emergency suit was held behind a secret door. 

 

“It’s not that bad… I’m fine…”

 

“Karen?”

 

“Peter has lost twelve ounces of blood so far.”

 

“Come on-” Peter protested.

 

“Hang tight, I’m on my way.” Pepper hung up and let the red and white suit fold around her body. She wasn’t used to it but it wasn’t as weird as it had once been. Thankfully Tony had given her a crash course in the suit when he made it so she wasn’t a complete amateur on flying in metal suits. 

 

She shot out of an opened hatch in the wall and followed the information on her visor. The information was kind of overwhelming and chaotic but Pepper was used to chaos and a lot of information at once so this wasn’t much of a change for her. She flew for about a mile before diving into an ally where Peter had taken shelter. 

 

Pepper’s helmet folded back as she looked worriedly at the teenager. He had bled a lot but not completely horrifyingly so. She could patch up a knife wound… probably. She knew basic first aid and with Peter’s healing factor, it wouldn’t be too hard of a problem to fix. The wound was small and not even that deep, it didn’t touch any of his organs and the only problem seemed to be the blood loss and the pain. 

 

Peter may have yelped a bit when Pepper picked him up bridal style but didn’t seem outwardly in horrible pain after a moment of getting settled in her arms. Pepper took off quickly with plenty of soft reassurances to the kid. 

 

In no time she flew them to the med bay of the tower and put him on one of the medical beds. Pepper got out of her suit and rushed to the medical supplies. Thankfully the injury wasn’t too serious because she had no idea what she was doing. She did assume that she was doing better than anything the reckless teenager could come up with. 

 

Peter kept apologizing but Pepper brushed it off. She wrapped his wound in black medical bandages that constricted enough to stop or slow the bleeding but not too much. 

 

Pepper gave Peter some strong painkillers that were a product of Doctor Cho’s medical genius. The painkillers made Peter tired enough to pass out which gave Pepper the opportunity to notify May and Tony of what happened in a new group chat. She sent a picture to prove that Peter was fine. 

 

The birth of the group chat began something that none of them could have expected. A sort of comradery over Peter was created and it led to some pretty great moments. 

 

But that was another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this. I think there should be more content with Pepper and Peter. My tumblrs are (main blog) Science-lings, (Writing) Queer-xmen, and (Art) Ironkids. If you want more, please comment! If you've read my other fics please check out this art poll for what you guys want me to draw (https://goo.gl/forms/eQbeMCrHwenBH0lH3) and if you want to see some art that I did based on that fic, go here (https://science-lings.tumblr.com/post/181068170139/peter-using-the-soul-stone-in-my-fic-as-you-can) 
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading!


End file.
